Two's Company but Three's a Party
by runnergirl419
Summary: Katherine comes back to Mystic Falls for the day looking for a little fun and runs into Rebekah and the Salvatore brothers. Some sex and fun ensues. One shot. Katherine, Rebekah and Damon. M.


**I love The Vampire Diaries TV series, but they have been seriously lacking in the Katherine department lately so I thought I'd bring her back in a story!**

**Katherine comes back to Mystic Falls for the day looking for a little fun and runs into Rebekah and the Salvatore brothers. Some fun and sex ensues. **

**One shot. Katherine, Rebekah and Damon. M.**

Katherine was having an off day. She had been quite happy with her life as of late. No drama, no saving lives, no annoying "We have to save Elena" moments; just moving from town to town draining bodies and fucking whoever she wanted. However, every now and then even hot vamps like Katherine get bored with that.

She was missing something in her life. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed Mystic Falls. Something about that god awful town always called her back. Normally, she'd visit in the shadows, have her fun, and leave. But she knew that now all of her "friends" were living there and she just couldn't resist passing by and not saying hi, so she'd have to at least make a day out of it.

She inhaled a deep breath as she stood in the town square. She made her way down the streets, stopping at the door to The Grille. Inside she could see the Salvatore brothers sharing a bottle at the bar. God, it was cute when they acted brotherly. Too bad it was usually for Elena's sake. Dumb.

She opened the door and made her way to the bar, letting all the patrons take her in. She was rocking skin tight jeans and a red low cut halter top, that accentuated her boobs. She was used to getting stares, she knew she was hot. Then she realized it was because everyone here thought she was Elena. Damn.

Her high black heels clicked on the tile as she made her way to the bar. The Salvatore brothers felt her presence before they actually saw her; she visibly saw them both tense up. She loved the lasting impression she had, would always have, on them.

"Hello, boys."

She smiled her sexy smile and gave a flirty wave as she slipped off her black leather jacket and hung it on the back of the bar stool Damon was sitting on, her dark brown curls hanging in ringlets down her shoulders. Stefan was standing next to him, leaning on the bar, looking sullen and forlorn, as per usual.

Stefan was first to verbally assault her.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?"

But Damon was just a split second behind.

"You know you're not supposed to be here, baby cakes."

Always protecting their precious Elena.

"Hold your horses, boys. I'm not staying. I'm just visiting for the day." She winked at Damon and Stefan in turn. "Now, let's drink." She signaled the bartender and he was in front of her in less than a second.

"Three shots of whisky, please." She gave him a deep, sensual gaze as he ran to fetch herthe drinks. He would fetch her anything she asked for, for didn't ask for. She was used to that.

"So what brings you here, Katherine?"

"Always so pushy, Stefan. Don't you miss me?" She blew him an air kiss, but he didn't even blink an eye.

"Why, Mr. Doom and Gloom, do you think it always takes a natural disaster to reunite the three of us?"

"Probably because it usually does, love." Damon, always the witty one, responded as he drained his glass.

"I'm out of here." Stefan finished his drink and shrugged into his jacket. "Katherine, get out of here. And if you don't, we'll see to it that your stay here is miserable until you leave on your own accord."

Then he was gone.

"Always such a grouch. I guess more drinks for me then." She turned to Damon and gave a playful pout, "You're not planning on leaving me too are you?"

"Considering the recent dilemma of Alaric turning evil and him being my only friend and drinking buddy, no. I'm here to stay."

The bartender returned with the shots. Katherine passed on to Damon and holding another one up made a toast.

"Well, to friendship. Ha! And reunions when the world is not ending and no one is dying."

She smiled and downed the shot in one sip. She reached for the other but before she was able to get to it, some tall blonde grabbed it and down the whisky.

She looked up into the eyes of Rebekah.

"Original Bitch sighting."

"Nice to see you too, Katherine." She looked past her to Damon. "Having an ex-girlfriend party and I'm not invited? That hardly seems fair."

Damon gave Rebekah his usual look, lips pursed, eyebrow raised. "We never dated, Beccs, just had some pretty nice sex."

Katherine looked between the two of them and pointed. "You two? Wow, a girl does miss a lot when she leaves Mystic Falls for too long."

Katherine made eye contact with the bartender and ordered another round.

"Well, please, Rebekah, join us. Don't let me interfere here. I cannot wait to see where this night goes!"

* * *

Hours later, Damon was sitting on a high bar stool, leaning against a beam to hold him up.

Katherine was leaning across the pool table, arching her back as she hit the cue ball and sank the final striped ball on the table. She was feeling good and totally in the zone. She smiled.

"I win. Again. What's that now, my fourth in a row?"

"Hhm." Rebekah snorted. She hated losing at anything to anyone but losing to Katherine especially pissed her off, cocky bitch.

"Loser buys shots. I don't think Mr. Salvatore is going to last much longer."

Katherine walked over to him and grabbed his face in her hand. "Damon, can't play with the big girls anymore?" She kissed him on the cheek as she sauntered over to the bar. Rebekah was already there buying another round.

"Let's do a shot of tequila. Change things up."

Katherine was definitely tispy and feeling pretty good. Damon was going to be no fun tonight; drunk bastard. You'd think with the copious amounts of alcohol he consumes he wouldn't be such a light weight. And as much as she hated Rebekah, it was nice to have a little girl time. Plus, she was pretty drunk too, and wasn't being her usual annoying self, so Katherine was having a good time.

Rebekah ordered the shots and the bartender brought them over. Katherine grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

"How about some salt and limes there, baby?"

He looked back her all, all lusty eyed.

"Sure, whatever you want."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and made her way over to drunk Damon. She straddled him and tried to make out with him, but Damon was practically asleep in his chair.

Katherine brought the shots, salt and lime over to where Rebekah and Damon were sitting.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and pointed at Damon.

"What do you think? Do we have to take him home or should we call Stefan just to piss him off?"

Katherine smiled. "I'm not taking him home until I'm ready to go. He'll just have to lean there and deal. Now get off of him and come here."

Katherine grabbed Rebekah's hand, lacing her fingers through hers, and pulled her over to the pool table. She pushed her against the table and spread her legs, inching her one leg between Rebekah's thighs. Katherine tipped Rebekah's head to one side and moved her blonde hair off her shoulder and around to her back. Rebekah was surprised by the gesture, but didn't move. Katherine licked her shoulder and poured some salt on her so it would stick. She grabbed the lime.

"Open up." Rebekah looked into her eyes surprised, but her usual bitchiness seemed to have disappeared. She returned the look with something that, to Katherine, looked like lust.

_Oh, Katherine, always the heart breaker_, she thought to herself. But she was also intrigued. And horny.

Rebekah opened her mouth and bit the lime.

"Bottoms up."

Grabbing the shot of tequila, Katherine licked Rebekah's shoulder again, this time removing the salt, downing the shot and sucking the lime from her mouth. That sure did wake Damon up.

"Fuck. Do that again. I missed the beginning."

By this time, a crowd had drawn around the pool tables, most men stopping their game to watch the two hot girls do body shots.

"Shots of tequila for everyone!" Katherine laughed and threw her hands above her head, making eye contact with Rebekah.

Rebekah grabbed Katherine's head with both of her hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Katherine was pleasantly surprised. This was definitely not where she saw her night going, but hell, she was enjoying herself. Her hands moved up to Rebekah's head and she ran her hands through her hair, gently pulling it.

Rebekah broke the kiss just as abruptly as she had started it.

"Get on the pool table."

Fuck. Katherine didn't like to be told what do to, but she was horny and insanely turned on by this blonde original. A first for sure.

Katherine obliged and sat on the edge of the pool table. Rebekah pushed her down and reached down to the hem of her shirt. She pulled it up so Katherine's rock hard abs were exposed and licked the area right across her belly button. That may have been the area she licked, but Katherine felt a nice, tingly sensation a little further south.

Rebekah poured the salt on her stomach and slid the lime into Katherine's cleavage, nestling it right between her boobs. Most of the bar patrons were pretty drunk but none of them missed this scene. A hot girl lying on the pool table with another doing a body shot off of her. This kind of things doesn't happen all that often in Mystic Falls. Damon especially was on the edge of his seat, mouth hanging open.

Rebekah licked the salt, downed the shot and sucked the lime from between Katherine's tits. She triumphantly put her hands in the air and everyone in the bar cheered and applauded her. She looked down and helped Katherine sit up, all eyes still on her, and licked the area where the lime was. There was still some juice there, plus at this point Katherine's tits were popping out of her red halter top and Rebekah couldn't resist. Katherine's back arched as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, hands holding Rebekah's head, enjoying the show the two girls were giving the bar.

Katherine pushed Rebekah's head back and kissed and nipped at her neck before finding her lips again. Rebekah's hands were up Katherine's shirt, dragging her nails down her stomach. They were in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session when they were interrupted by a very drunk Damon. He put his hand on Rebekah's shoulder for balance.

"Ladiesss, you know that I'm totally lovinn thisss.." he slurred hardcore. "But you have ev'ryone in the bar in a trance, which also isn't uncommon for you two." He stopped his rambling and pouted his lips, putting a finger to his chin and cocking his head, deep in thought. He seemed to come to his senses. "But I think we should probably call it a night here. We can head back to my place if you'd like?"

The girls exchanged looks. Katherine technically didn't have a place here in Mystic Falls anymore and the original family wouldn't be too please with their not-so-favorite Petrovah strolling through the door. Not that Stefan would be at all pleased if he was home, but it was the least problematic situation.

Katherine tilted her head to one side, "Sounds fine with me." She looked at Rebekah.

"Shall we?"

Damon let go of Rebekah's shoulder in an attempt to stumble for the door, but he almost fell flat on his face. He would have if it wasn't for the railing that he luckily grabbed at the last moment.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and looked at Katherine.

"Looks like we have to escort the elder Salvatore home."

"Perfect alibi for why we'll be waking up in his bed tomorrow."

Katherine smiled and winked at Rebekah as she hopped off the pool table and headed toward Damon. Each girl grabbed an arm and put it around their neck and the three of them made their way to the Salvatore homestead.

* * *

They burst through the door, flinging Damon off of them. Luckily, it looked like Stefan wasn't home. He was probably spending the night with Elena. Or stalking her. Perfect.

Damon stumbled to the couch and passed out, so the girls helped themselves to some of the Salvatore's liquor stash and blood bags, making quite a delicious concoction.

"Half vodka, half blood." Katherine poured the liquids into two glasses.

Rebekah laughed, standing behind Katherine nibbling on her ear.

"Careful not to spill on the Salvatore's expensive rug", she whispered as she leaned into Katherine's body, pushing her forward and getting blood on the carpet.

Katherine was starting to think that she and Rebekah could probably have some fun together. Maybe even make a good team if she wasn't always such a bitch. Interesting thought. She'd come back to that later. Now she was preoccupied.

Katherine turned around and handed the glass to Rebekah.

"Let's go."

She put her hand around Rebekah's waist and kissed her lips, drunkenly steering her upstairs to Damon's bedroom, both vamps being very familiar of the location. His room was in its usual messy array, the bed unmade.

Katherine, with drink in hand, pushed Rebekah down onto Damon's bed. Rebekah's fast reflexes allowed her to put her drink down on Damon's nightstand before she tumbled onto the bed. Katherine straddled her, pulled her shirt up and over her head as she kissed Rebekah from her stomach to her neck, finally finding her lips. Rebekah's dark blue lacy bra felt nice under Katherine's hands, as she moved her hands to her breasts.

"Mmm, who ever thought I would have any fun with Miss Katherine Petrova?"

Rebekah smirked and in one fast motion, got up and pinned Katherine against the wall, holding both of her hands above her head as she kissed her. She ripped her red halter top in half, tearing it off Katherine's body. Rebekah kissed her cleavage, running her tongue down her stomach and stopping at the waist of her jeans. She undid the top button and peeled the pants from her at a tantalizingly slow pace, leaving small nips in her legs as her fingers dragged her pants down. Katherine stepped out of them as Rebekah stood back up, reaching her down between Katherine's legs into her lacy, red underwear.

"Feels like someone is ready to play."

Katherine, in a fit of passion, pushed Rebekah onto Damon's desk and yanked her pants off of her. She pulled her back to the bed and the two girls were kneeling, facing each other, making out, hands exploring each other's hot bodies.

* * *

Damon woke up, his head spinning, trying to figure out where he was.

"What the fuck?"

He didn't expect to be waking up on his own couch. And alone? That wasn't how he had planned his night.

"Damnit."

He leaped off the couch and bounded up to his room as he remembered the earlier events of the evening. He heard giggling coming from his room_. _

_Fuck. I will be sooo fucking pissed it I missed this Rebekah and Katherine thing. _

He opened his door and took in the beautiful sight. And a beautiful sight it was; olive skinned Katherine, dark curls and fiery eyes. Dangerous, one of the most dangerous girls he knew. And also sexy as hell in her red lingerie. Then there was Rebekah, powerful Rebekah, blonde and pale but equally as dangerous as Katherine. Both girls were making out and moaning, caught up in a moment of passion.

"Ladies, how dare you not invite me to the party!"

Damon eyed each girl carefully, from head to toe. The girls stopped making out for a brief moment, less than thrilled to be interrupted. But their looks turned from annoyed to sultry when they realized it was Damon intruding.

"Mind if I join you?"

Katherine and Rebekah eyed him suspiciously before turning back to each other with a knowing look.

"I don't suppose so. Please, come on over, Damon."

Katherine's tongue licked her lips with each word and Damon found himself removing his shirt and walking to the bed in the same motion.

"I'd mind if you didn't join."

Rebekah turned to him, biting her lip. She kissed him the second he got close enough to the bed, running her hands through his hair and down his back, her nails scraping along his bare skin.

Katherine unhooked Rebekah's bra, her huge boobs falling out of it and Damon grabbed on in one hand and sucked hard on the other.

Katherine put her hand down to Rebekah's pussy and rubbed her off through her underwear.

"Come on, Damon. Let's see how you can handle the two of us."

Katherine eyed him sexily, seeing if he was up for the challenge.

Damon stripped out of his pants as Katherine ripped Rebekah's underwear right off of her.

The two girls were again kneeling facing each other, making out, Katherine feeling up Rebekah's breasts and Rebekah was unhooking Katherine's bra.

Damon came up behind Rebekah, kissing her neck and shoulder. His hands snaked their way down between her thighs. He opened her legs and slipped two fingers inside.

"It's been a while since we did this. I know you miss me, just dying for me to fuck your brains out.""

And with that he pulled his fingers out and slid himself inside Rebekah, taking her from behind, his hands wrapped around her body and holding onto her breasts.

Katherine was still making out with Rebekah, occasionally stopping only to make out with Damon. Her hands were on Rebekah's waist, guiding her to the pace Damon had set. Slow at first but gradually picking up tempo. Rebekah's hands were wrapped around Katherine and inside her underwear, grabbing and squeezing her ass.

Katherine was flush against Rebekah, gyrating against her, to the rhythm of her and Damon fucking. With one hand, Rebekah reached farther behind Katherine and rubbed her clit from behind, the other hand still grabbing her ass.

"Faster, fuck."

Rebekah moaned, her head falling onto Katherine's shoulder. Damon pounded in and out of her, while Katherine rubbed against Rebekah's hand trying to get herself off as well.

Damon blew his load into Rebekah as she screamed and came. Katherine rubbed down into Rebekah palm as she felt her first orgasm rip through her body, her pussy tingling, juices flowing.

Damon fell back onto the bed, leaving both girls upright and panting, shutting his eyes for a moment.

"Don't even think you are finished, Mr. Salvatore." Katherine straddled him. "It's my turn."

He opened his eyes, becoming instantly aroused at the hot brunette straddling him. She bent down and took his dick in her hands, licking the length before sucking the whole thing into her mouth.

"Oh baby, you still got it."

In a quick movement she was back to straddling him, sliding his dick into her dripping pussy. Katherine did always love to be on top and in charge. She set the rhythm this time. Slowing getting up, sliding his long dick almost all the way out of her pussy, before slowly riding back down into him. Fuck, she could do this all day.

Rebekah, who after her intense orgasm had been lying next to Damon on the bed, now got up and knelt over his face, her pussy above his mouth. Damon automatically reached up and licked his tongue over her clit, his tongue lapping up her juices.

Katherine continued to ride Damon, a little bit faster than before. Finding his hands to steady her, she slammed down hard into him. His length filled her all the way.

"Mmm, I always did like you on top." Damon smirked up at Katherine.

"That's where I belong." She winked down at him.

Rebekah sucked Katherine's tit, her hands feeling up her chiseled abs.

Damon moved his pelvis up and down with Katherine, letting him fill her and then quickly pulled out.

He threw Rebekah off of him and grabbed Katherine, placing her on his desk.

She was on her hands and knees, his feet on the floor, ramming himself into her still soaking pussy.

Rebekah made her way over to the desk and sat in front of Katherine, rubbing her clit at the sight of the two fine specimens fucking in front of her.

Katherine pulled Rebekah closer, and while getting it from Damon from behind, slammed her fingers into Rebekah's pussy, in and out, fast and hard.

The girl squealed as her insides quivered and she came again. Katherine slid her fingers out and turned around to Damon, making sure his dick stayed inside her.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, being completely filled by Damon's throbbing cock. He bucked his hips into her one last time as she felt her inside contract against him.

"Fuck."

She moaned, just as Damon also released himself into her cunt.

This time Damon fell onto his bed, exhausted. Yes he was a vampire, but sex also took a lot out of him.

Katherine sucked on her fingers that were inside Rebekah and pulled the girl over to the bed.

"Well Rebekah, I like you much more when you're naked."

"Yes, this really was an enjoyable time for me too."

Damon lay in the middle, with each girl curled up on his sides and the three unlikely "friends " went to sleep.

"Guess I won't be washing these sheets for a while."

Damon smirked and drifted off to sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm still new to writing fan fics but I am having a great time! I love the Vampire Diaries so I couldn't resist! :D**


End file.
